Certain battery operated devices utilize light emitting diodes (LEDs) as light sources. For example, garage door opener controller devices, sometimes referred to as consoles, are often provided with backlit keypads and operating switches so that the openers may be actuated under poor or nonexistent ambient light. However, conventional garage door opener consoles are characterized by LED light sources which are always “on” at a constant intensity and thus comprise a drain on battery power which shortens battery life unnecessarily. Thus, it would be advantageous if battery operated devices, such as garage door opener consoles, were provided which reduce consumption of battery power during daylight hours when artificial and power consuming light sources are not required. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.